Reid between the lines
by Desuke-Love
Summary: The team faces a nutorious serial sex killer who's striking fear into every woman in the city. But Annabel is everything Spencer has ever dreamed of, and he can't seem to get her out of his head. How can he focus on his job when he's falling in love..?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I do not own Criminal Minds *sigh*.... One can dream

I also do not own 'The call'

Spencer fiddled with his tie, shifting uncomfortably in his formal suit. He looked around the vast wedding reception. He didn't know anyone accept Darren, and sticking with him was hardly an option.

"Heya Spence." The groom gave him a warm pat on the shoulder. "You look kind of lost."

Spencer smiled wryly. "You could say that."

Darren nodded, understanding his old friends' discomfort. "You should have brought a date."

Spencer scoffed. "Date? Me?"

Darren laughed. "Don't sneer at it pretty boy, it's not impossible. I happen to know of a few very eligible bachelorettes here tonight who would totally be into you if you're interested."

"I'm ok," Spencer smiled, wondering why 'pretty boy' sprung up so much. The last thing he needed was Darren playing Cupid.

He made it sound like talking to girls was so easy. Then again, when you were Darren, of course it was easy. He was confident, smooth talking, and women literally threw themselves at him. And now he'd found Carla and he looked like the happiest man on the planet. And as happy as Spencer was for him, he couldn't help but feel some resentment to his friend. Why couldn't it be that easy for him for once? Why couldn't he just find the right girl and look forward to spending the rest of his life with her? Was that cliché really too much to ask?

"Well, I'll talk to you later. I've got about seven hundred other wedding guests to make small talk with," Darren moaned, before hurrying of to Carla and pulling her close to him, smiling. Spencer turned and found a seat, shrugging off his suit jacket and letting his eyes wonder over the crowds of guests, wanting so much to leave, but knowing he couldn't. Oh well. It was going to be a long night. He might as well get some champagne and at least pretend he was enjoying himself.

As he picked up a champagne flute, Spencer saw a woman knelt down on the floor fixing her shoe. Before he realised it, she stood and turned, oblivious to his presence, and knocked right into him, tipping his champagne all down his purple shirt. He heard her gasp.

"Oh, I am such a klutz! I am so sorry, I didn't see you!"

"That's ok, it'll..." Spencer stopped mid-sentence when he looked up. The girl standing in front of him was...well, the word beautiful didn't do her justice. She had black hair that fell choppily past her shoulders, and wide green eyes that were just so...well, he'd never seen eyes so captivating. And the blue dress she wore did an excellent job of flattering her figure. Her very attractive, very womanly figure.

"It'll dry," Spencer said hastily, not sure how long he'd been standing there gawking at this perfect stranger.

"I really am sorry. I do this all the time! I mean, clumsy is totally an understatement with me."

Spencer laughed. She had such a sweet voice. _No!_ What was he thinking? This girl had to be, what, twenty one? Twenty two? No way was he going there.

"Are you here for Carla?"

Spencer looked at the girl, confused. "Sorry?"

"The wedding, Are you here for Carla?"

"Oh right. No, I'm a...friend of Darren's."

"Really? I'm his cousin. Annabel." She extended her slender fingers and Spencer hesitated before shaking her hand.

"Spencer," he said nervously. Annabel smiled at him.

"Oh yeah, Darren's mentioned you before. You're the FBI guy, right? The one in the BAU?"

"Erm, yeah."

"That is so cool!" she smiled. Then she peered at him curiously. "You look a little...young to be FBI. You only look like, twenty four."

Spencer laughed. "Twenty eight actually."

Annabel nodded. "Still, kind of young to be so high up in the FBI."

"I'm kind of ahead of myself," Spencer said carefully.

"How ahead?"

"Well, I graduated high school when I was twelve."

Annabel's eyes widened. "_Twelve? _So, what, you're like, a genius or something?"

"Erm...yeah."

"Cool. What's your IQ?"

"Erm...One eighty seven," Spencer mumbled. Annabel's eyes practically popped out of their sockets. _Great, she's going to think I'm a total freak _he thought.

"That. Is. So. _Cool_!" she smiled. Spencer looked at her quizzically. "It actually is! I think that's, like, amazing!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Annabel clocked his confusion. "Being smart is something you should be proud of you know."

Spencer laughed. "Thanks. Although people never really seem to take me seriously. They think I'm just a kid."

"I have the same problem," Annabel laughed. "Nobody thinks I'm a day over, like, twenty or twenty one, but I'm actually twenty four."

"Seriously?" Spencer asked. Annabel nodded. Four years younger than himself. _That's a normal age gap _Spencer though. Yeah, right. _As if she'd be interested in me. _

"Spence! I see you've met my cousin, Annabel." Darren popped up seemingly from nowhere. He noticed Spencer's wet shirt. "And I also see that she has already assaulted you with her lack of hand-eye coordination."

Annabel raised an eyebrow. "Always the charmer, Darren. Carla is _so _lucky."

"Yeah, yeah. So, what're you talking about? Molecular fusion? Analytically analysing Shakespeare? No, wait, I've got it? Why geeks don't get dates?" He laughed.

"Oh, hilarious. Just because you have the IQ of a goldfish does not mean that intelligent people can't have interesting conversations."

"Whatever, I'll leave you two doctors to it. See you." Darren walked away, winking knowingly at Spencer as he did. Annabel shook her head. "My cousin, the retard. I say that with a great deal of affection, of course."

Spencer laughed. "What did he mean 'you two doctors'?"

"I'm a doctor. Well, an F2 at the moment, but I'm still only young."

"Really? Impressive," Spencer smiled.

"Thanks. How are _you _a doctor though?"

"I have three doctorates in Mathematics, Chemistry and Engineering, and undergraduate degrees in Psychology, Sociology and Philosophy."

"_Wow._ I have to say, I feel exponentially dumb right now."

Spencer laughed. "No one who uses the word 'exponentially' can possibly be considered dumb."

An hour later, Spencer was sitting at a table with Annabel, laughing at a physics joke that no one else had ever got before.

"Annabel," came Darren's voice suddenly. "You look like you're in a good mood."

"Erm...yeah?" Annabel replied suspiciously.

"Good. 'Cos you're going to want to kill me in a minute."

"What do you me...whoa!" She was interrupted by Darren pulling her up and leading her toward the stage where the DJ was spinning music. He took the mike.

"Everyone. If everyone could settle down for a moment please?" The hall hushed. "Ok. If we ask her _really _nicely, _maybe _Annabel might grace us with a song." Everyone cheered and Annabel's face became a picture of horror.

"No way! No way! There is no way I am singing!" she protested.

"_Please_ Annabel? I've heard you, you're amazing," Carla pleaded. The hall was still cheering, egging her on. She reluctantly took the mike from Darren.

"Ok, fine," she laughed. "What should I sing?"

"DJ, little help?" Darren said, before jumping offstage. The DJ smiled knowingly, and Annabel realised that they must have had this planned already. Almost instantly, a soft tune that Spencer didn't recognise began to play, and he noticed Annabel roll her eyes. As she opened her mouth and began to sing, Spencer's heart began to beat like crazy, because not only did this girl look like an angel, but she had the voice of one too.

_It started out as a feeling  
Which then grew into a hope  
Which then turned into a quiet thought  
Which then turned into a quiet word_

_And then that word grew louder and louder  
'Til it was a battle cry_

She smiled as she sung, and Spencer could see that, although she was nervous, she was enjoying herself too.__

_I'll come back  
When you call me  
No need to say goodbye_

Just because everything's changing  
Doesn't mean it's never  
Been this way before

Was it just her, or was Spencer staring at her? Annabel glance at him as she carried on singing, wondering if he had noticed that her heart had been hammering away in her chest when they had been talking. __

All you can do is try to know  
Who your friends are  
As you head off to the war

Pick a star on the dark horizon  
And follow the light

You'll come back  
When it's over  
No need to say good bye

You'll come back  
When it's over  
No need to say good bye

What was this feeling that was growing inside of him? It wasn't often a girl really caught his interest, and it was rare for him to be able to talk to one. A word came to mind, but he pushed the thought away.__

Now we're back to the beginning  
It's just a feeling and no one knows yet  
But just because they can't feel it too  
Doesn't mean that you have to forget

Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
'Til they're before your eyes

You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say good bye

Singing made her so nervous, but she loved doing it. It made her feel free, took weight off of her stressful and manic life.__

You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say good bye__


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, sorry it's taken so long to update, but I'm in year 11 and coursework has been madness! But I'm done now, so I should be updating more regularly.**

**Please enjoy, and thank you so much to those who have added this story and me to their favourites list. I can't tell you how great it makes me feel xxx**

The hall filled with ecstatic applause. Annabel grinned shyly, but she was pleased. She mumbled "thank you" into the mike before heading back to her seat.

"Wow. That was... wow," was all Spencer could say. Annabel laughed.

"Thank you. Singing's always been kind of a hobby of mine so..."

"Well if you ever get tired of blood and sick people, at least you have something to fall back on."

Annabel smiled. "You make me laugh," she said softly. She stared at Spencer intently. He stared back.

"Funny, I... don't usually have that effect on people."

"Their loss."

There was something about the way she was looking at him. Like she was trying to tell him something with her eyes. Her eyes. They were incredible, big and bright, and the most amazing emerald green. They were focused on him, and yet, they held a far off glint, like they belonged to a dreamer.

And then the moment was over. Ruined by the ringing of his stupid cell phone. He looked down at it. The caller ID said 'Hotch'.

"I'm sorry, I have to take this," he told Annabel. He clicked the accept button. "Hotch?"

"Reid, we've just been given a new case. Can I fax the details to you?"

"I'm not at home. You'll have to send them to my cell," Spencer sighed.

"Alright. Sorry about this Reid."

"It's ok. I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Going somewhere?"

Darren suddenly appeared at his side.

"Yeah, new case at work. I'm really sorry. I hate to leave, but I can't do anything about it."

"Don't sweat it Spence! I'm glad you could come for a little while. Although you will miss the cake."

"You could always mail me some."

"Don't, he will actually do it!" Annabel laughed.

Just as Spencer was about to say something, two small children ran over.

"Annie-bell!" The girl whined. "Jake hit me!"

"I did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

As Annabel tried to calm the bickering youngsters down, Darren pulled Spencer aside.

"Ask for her number," he said. Spencer just stared at him. Had he heard right?

"Do what?"

"Ask for her number," Darren repeated.

"I... erm... I don't know."

"Dude! Have you or have you not spent your entire time here talking to her?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

"So what's the problem?"

Spencer glanced over at Annabel, then back at Darren.

"You don't mind? I mean, she is your cousin."

"Why would I mind? Spence, I would rather see her with you than anyone else. I know you'd treat her right. Besides, I think she likes you."

"Really?" Spencer asked cautiously. "How can you tell?"

"I've been looking over. Seems like she hasn't stopped laughing."

"You can tell form that?"

"Dude. Making Annabel laugh isn't exactly the easiest task in the world, but you seem to have mastered the art. So, are you going to ask her or not?"

"I... yeah, I... I will." He took a deep breath. "I can do this. I _can_ do this right?"

"I believe in you man."

"Annabel?"

She stood up. "You're going, right?"

"Erm, yeah. Work, you know."

"Yeah."

Did she seem... disappointed?

"So, I was... w-well, I was just wondering if, maybe... well, if I could m-maybe... c-call you sometime?"

Annabel smiled. "Yeah. I'd like that."

"Oh, uh... cool."

"So, do you have a pen or will you remember it?"

Spencer laughed. "I'll remember."

"Ok. 0795643307. Got it?"

"Yeah, I've got it."

_A/N – this number is, as far as I know, made up. Also, I live in England, so I have followed the conventions of an English mobile number. _

"Ok, so I guess I'll... see you around sometime?"

"Yeah. I'll, erm... I'll call you."

"Ok. Well, bye."

"Bye."

Spencer began to walk away, wandering how long he should leave it before calling her. Maybe he would ask Morgan. He was always good with these things.

"Hey Spence," Annabel called. He turned around. "Don't be one of those dorks who waits 72 hours before calling."

"I won't," he promised. Almost like she read his mind.

Was it normal to feel this way about someone he had just met? He had never felt like this before. It was like there was someone else inside his head calling all the shots, and he didn't even know which way was up and which was down anymore.

_I guess that's what they mean by 'head over heels'._

**I'm a hopeless romantic (I guess it shows). Not the longest chapter, but the next one will be longer. Please R&R, I would love to know what you think! Thanks so much for reading! xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know its taken me a while to update, but you know, coursework, revision, blind panic and whatnot. Inspiration killer.**

It was three days after Darren's wedding. Spencer was just walking into the office sending a goodbye text to Annabel.

"Hey Pretty Boy," Morgan called. "Are you texting?"

"Is there something weird about that?"

"Erm, yeah."

Prentiss laughed. "He was texting yesterday too."

"What's up with that?"

"Nothing."

Spencer's phone beeped. He opened the message.

_Kk, catch sum bad guys hun =) bai xxx_

Spencer smiled to himself.

"Uh, what's that look?" Morgan asked.

"What look?"

"_That_ look. Come on, you can talk to me Reid."

"Well, I, erm... I kind of met someone." He smiled again.

"No kidding? Well, tell me about her man."

Spencer looked around to make sure no one was listening. He leaned closer to Morgan.

"Well, I met her at my friend Darren's wedding. Her name's Annabel. She's incredible! She's smart and funny and easy to talk to. And it doesn't bother her that I'm a genius, she actually thinks it's cool!"

"Pretty?"

"Beautiful! She has these eyes... they're this amazing green! I..." He stopped. Morgan was chuckling.

"What?"

"I've never seen you this way man."

Spencer smiled. "I've never _felt_ this way."

Morgan grinned at him. "Dude, I think you're in love."

Spencer froze. "W-what do you mean?"

Morgan just smirked. "I mean what I say."

Before Spencer could say anything else, JJ walked in holding a case file. "Conference room guys. We've got a new case."

**I know. Immensely short. But honestly, I have no idea where to go from here! Exams and whatnot, I have massive case of writers block. Soooo, if anyone happens to have an idea, review or pm me and I'll see if I can work with it. You will get a shout out I promise. It's just, I know where I'm going, just not sure how to get out of this jam here. Please help _ Much love xxx **


	4. Chapter 4

**Weeell, unfortunately, no one sent me any ideas **** but I shall carry on, this chapter won't be long, but it's the only way can think to get out of my jam. Enjoy ^_^**

Annabel was a breathtaking sight even at the worst of times. Even when she was dressed in her oversized scrubs, black hair tied back and no makeup at all, no one passed her without looking back. And that morning in particular, as she sat in the cafeteria, stirring her coffee with a dreamy, far off look on her face, no one could deny the extent of her beauty.

"So, what's the look?"

Annabel sighed, annoyed that her friend had brought her out of her daydream. Molly, however, just carried on smiling.

"So..?"

"So what?"

Molly rolled her eyes. "What's the look?"

"What look?"

Molly leaned her hand against her cheek and imitated the dreamy expression Annabel had not long ago been wearing. "That look."

Annabel said nothing, but smiled into her coffee. Molly raised an eyebrow. "It's a guy, isn't it?"

"Maybe..."

"Tell me!" she demanded. "Now, or I'll strap you to a table and remove your spleen without the aid of anaesthetic!"

Annabel screwed her face up. "Dude, I know you're a surgical intern, but that's just gruesome!"

Molly laughed and waved her hand dismissively. "Yeah, whatever, make with the goods!"

Annabel raised an eyebrow at her excitable auburn haired friend and wondered for the millionth time how someone who drank decaffeinated coffee had so much energy.

"Well, I met him a Darren's wedding, "she began. "His name's Spencer."

"Cute?"

"_Insanely_!"

"Funny?"

"Yes."

"Sweet?"

"Totally!"

"Smart?"

"Genius."

"IQ?"

"187."

"Geez! Single?"

"Of course."

"Straight?"

"Yes."

"Man, so what exactly is wrong with this guy? Because you know all of the good ones are either gay or taken."

"Well, they have to be taken by someone, "Annabel smiled.

"Oh? Please tell me you got his number?"

"Of course! Oh my gosh Molly, this guy is amazing!"

"Are you going to ask him out?"

"I'm waiting to see if he makes a move first."

"Or you could make a move! How old is this guy anyway? If he's in his forties or something I swear I'll hit you!"

"Eww! No! He's twenty eight."

"What does he do?"

"He works for the Behavioural Analysis Unit."

"He's a fed?" Molly hissed, horrified.

"Is there a problem with that?" Annabel asked defensively.

"That's risky territory isn't it? We're always getting feds and cops in here. I once helped out with a crazy fed once who had a bullet through his leg and actually refused narcotics! I thought he was nuts! Seriously, that job does things to you"

"So does ours. Now if you're quite done trampling all over my new found object of affection."  
"You make it sound so retarded!"

"Act your age Molly," Annabel laughed, draining the last of her coffee before jumping up and taking out her beeper. "Last few weeks of residency, you've got to be mature now!"

"Introduce me to one mature surgeon!" she called after her. She laughed as Annabel waved over her shoulder. She deserved a break. She hadn't exactly been lucky with guys in the past. Molly just hoped this 'Spencer' was different.

**Like I said, short, but still, my jam isn't as bad now! Did you all like it? Leave me some reviews, I love them, I put them in my coffee instead of sugar ^_^ Lol. I may put a date in the next chapter, either deliberate or accidental. Hmm, ideas...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again ^_^ I had a new idea! Same place I get all my good ideas (lying in bed at night, trying, and failing, to sleep :3) I want to say thank you to all the people who have reviewed and added me or this story to their favourites or alerts! You guys are awesome! So without further ado, I present you with chapter 5 of 'Reid Between the Lines'**

Spencer hated driving in the rain. He wasn't the most confident driver at the best of times. And it was dark, which made it all the worse. He had this fear that someone would just run into the road out of nowhere.

The rain got heavier, and Spencer decided to pull over near a bus stop. It had been a long day and he was too tired, as usual. He turned up his Nickelback mix CD and rested his head against the headrest. He found himself thinking _I wonder what Annabel's doing right now? _ He thought about her constantly. He did some quick calculating and realised he had thought about her in thirty six different intervals just that day. _I must be going crazy._

He almost jumped right out of his skin as he heard a knock on the car window. Outside was a smiling – and completely soaked – Annabel, waving at him. He rolled the window down.

"What are you doing?"

"My car's getting repaired, so I'm waiting for my bus," she said, ringing out her hair (a little useless, as she was still standing in the downpour). "Why are you parked here?"

"I was – erm – on the phone," Spencer bluffed. "Do you want a ride?"

"Oh, no, don't go out of your way."

"It's freezing and you're dripping wet," Spencer reasoned.

"I'll get your car wet."

"Just get in."

Annabel laughed as she got in the car. "To be honest, I probably shouldn't hang around on street corners," she said.

"Sure, because nothing says 'Hooker' quite like a set of scrubs."

Annabel laughed again, and Spencer remembered what Darren said about how it was normally hard to make her laugh, yet he seemed to do it so easily. _That's good, right? Don't girls like guys that make them laugh?_

_Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
You're the only one who knows that  
Someday, somehow_

_Wait, since when does a girl sing this? _Spencer thought, before realising that it was in fact Annabel singing along. He looked across at her as he stopped at a red light. It seemed like she didn't even realise she was singing, because she stopped when he caught her looking at him and said "what?"

Spencer laughed. "You were singing."

"Oh, was I? Sorry."

"Don't apologize, you have a great voice."

"Thanks." She ran a hand through her still soaked hair. "I always sing along in the car. Do you?"

"Not when there are other people in the car with me," Spencer laughed.

"Why not? You can sing if you want, I won't make fun of you."

"I'm good thanks."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"If you want to sing, just go ahead."

"No thank you."

"_I'm_ going to sing though."

"You do that."

"You're going to let me sing on my own?" Annabel said in mock outrage. They both laughed. "Ok, if you won't sing, I won't sing," she said decidedly, turning off the music."The music will tempt me," she added.

"It's late. You only just finished work?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah. Being an intern is the worst. You know, long hours, wages that would make a bell boy feel rich."

"Sounds fun."

"Yeah, well it's my last week of residency, so I might be able to reacquaint myself with my good old friend Sleep. I haven't seen him in a while." Spencer laughed.

"Do you mind introducing us? I don't think we've ever met before."

The two laughed together. Spencer loved the sound. Annabel had a beautiful laugh, really happy and melodic, and completely contagious. Just hearing her laugh instantly lifted your spirits. And she smiled widely when she laughed, showing off a set of straight white teeth with a slight overbite.

"Well, this is my stop," Annabel said almost sadly as Spencer pulled up outside her apartment block. They sat in silence for a few moments, glancing at each other. _This is awkward_, Spencer though. _Say something!_

"Do you want to come in for some coffee?" Annabel asked suddenly. She regretted it immediately. _Forward much?_ she thought.

"Sure," Spencer smiled. She sighed inwardly. They both got out of the car. Annabel wasn't really sure how to play this. She was never very good with guys after all.

Annabel's apartment was very tidy, but kind of cluttered. She had various ornaments up on the mantelpiece, the windowsill, and a couple of shelves on the wall. She also had a lot of photos in frames hung up on the walls. The sitting room was various shades of purple – the walls were a magenta colour, the sofa and curtains a deep violet.

"Wow. You have a nice apartment," Spencer noted.

"Thanks. You should see my bedroom," she smiled before realising the possible implications that went with what she'd just said. _Damn it_, she thought. She needed a recovery. Luckily, she thought fast on her feet. "It's really colourful and wacky, makes the rest of the apartment look lame by comparison." _That should do it._

"Nah, you should see my apartment. It's boring."

"I'm sure it's not. Anyway, I'm going to go quickly dry my hair and change. You can check out my library if you like."

"Library?" Spencer said sceptically, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I have a library. I'll show you." Annabel took Spencer's hand and led him to the door across the room. She opened it to reveal a room that could very well be a library. Bookcases lined all four walls, and two double sided bookcases stood either side of a glass display cabinet in the centre of the room. Spencer's jaw was grazing the violet carpet.

"You like?" Annabel grinned.

"_Wow!_" was all Spencer could say.

"This is every book I ever bought from the age of thirteen. I've still got two and a half shelves left on one of the bookcases. After that I'm going to need a new one."

"This is _truly_ amazing," Spencer smiled. "I definitely envy you."

"Don't you have a lot of books?"

"Four hundred and twenty seven. But nothing like this," he said distractedly. Annabel chuckled to herself. This guy was most definitely from the planet Uber-Nerd, but she loved it.

"Well, you can check it out. I won't be long." She gave him a little shove into the room before she bounced off to her bedroom.

Spencer scanned all of the books. There were books of every genre, ranging from teen novels to classic literature. One of the double sided bookcases in the middle of the room was dedicated solely to manga. The glass display case really caught Spencer's interest. Inside were some really old books; first editions, he guessed. There were some in English, but also a couple in Latin and what looked like Japanese.

"Those are my first editions," came Annabel's voice from behind him.

"Yeah, I figured," Spencer replied, intrigued, without turning around. "How many languages do you speak?" he asked, referring to the foreign novels.

"Five, including English. I'm half Italian, I learned French and Latin in school and took night classes in Japanese because I really wanted to learn it."

"Wow, I'm impressed," Spencer said, awed, turning to look at her. She smiled shyly.

"Thanks."

Spencer noticed then that, aside from a little bit of hair at the front, which was straight, the rest of her hair hung in large loose curls. She was wearing black low slung combat trousers and a red tank top. She wasn't wearing any makeup, but her lips were glossy. She had very nice lips, which Spencer thought was an odd observation, as he had never paid any special interest to anyone's lips before. However, he was then overcome with a sudden urge to kiss those lips and see if they were as soft as they looked, but he pushed the thought out of his head and hastily looked away from her mouth.

"What is it?" Annabel asked softly.

"Nothing," Spencer smiled. "You have curly hair," he stated, reaching out and gently stroking a strand of it out of her face. She blushed and looked away. Spencer realised what he was doing and quickly pulled his hand back.

"I straightened it for the wedding," Annabel explained. "You know, to do something different with it."

"I like it better this way. It suits you more." And truthfully, it did. It seemed more natural and made her features look softer. It even made her eyes stand out more, which Spencer would have thought was impossible.

"Let me show you this one I have a feeling you'll like." It took Spencer a moment to realise Annabel was talking about her books. She opened the display cabinet and took one out. All the while, her cheeks were still flushed dark pink. _So what does that mean?_

"Here, take a look." She handed him a very old book. He read the spine. Edgar Allan Poe.

"You have a first edition of Edgar Allan Poe's work?"

"Yeah. I thought you might be into him."

"Yeah, he wrote my favourite poem."

"Which one?"

Spencer tore his eyes away from the book and glanced at Annabel shyly, wondering if he should bluff before deciding that lying was pointless.

"Annabel Lee," he admitted. Annabel laughed softly.

"That poem's my name-sake."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my mom loves it."

"That's cool," he smiled. Annabel smiled back.

"So, how about that coffee I invited you in for?"

Spencer laughed and handed the book back. "Sure."

Annabel put the book back in the display case, and the pair lest the 'library'. Spencer followed Annabel into the mahogany and turquoise kitchen.

"You have a very colourful apartment huh?"

"The bathroom is white," she shrugged randomly. Spencer laughed. _Man I love this girl. _He froze. Had he just thought that? He remembered what Morgan had said when he told him about Annabel. _Dude, I think you're in love..._

He couldn't possibly be in love with her. Could he?

"How much sugar do you take?"

Spencer came back down to earth with a thud. He was in love. He didn't know how he knew, but he did. He was in love with Annabel.

But how did she feel about him?

"Spence?"

Spencer looked at Annabel and realised he should have answered her a good fifteen seconds ago. "Erm, six."

"Six? You sure you don't want Splenda?" Annabel laughed. "That's what I take."

"You have six too?" Spencer asked, surprised.

"No, five. And if I didn't have Splenda I'd be a size bazillion, seeing as I drink a million cups of coffee a day," she smiled, handing Spencer his cup.

"So do I," he admitted. "Garcia once told me I was coffee's bitch."

Annabel burst out laughing, choking on a sip of her own coffee as she did. She carried on laughing as she wiped her mouth and the counter with a dishcloth.

"Are you ok?" Spencer asked, unsure whether it was ok to laugh or not.

"I'm good," she said, just as she turned to put the dishcloth in the washing machine, simultaneously knocking the sugar pot over. This time, Spencer did laugh; he couldn't help it.

"It's not funny," Annabel scolded, trying, and failing, to keep a straight face.

"You really are a klutz, huh?"

"If you think this is bad, you should see how many times I've fallen up and down the stairs."

After cleaning up the spilled sugar, rescuing any that didn't fall on the floor, Annabel and Spencer sat on the sofa in the sitting room, sipping their coffee and chatting idly. Spencer found that he could completely be himself around Annabel, which was something new for him entirely. And he had never met anyone who could make him laugh so much, or that he could make laugh so much. He really felt like he could just talk to her forever.

"Oh man, is that the time?" Spencer shot up as he looked at his watch. It was 2:37. They had been talking for almost four hours.

"This brings a whole new definition to loosing track of time." Annabel winced. "Man, I have to get up for work in four hours!"

"I'd better get going," Spencer said awkwardly. How the hell had nearly four hours passed without either of them noticing?

"Wait one minute," Annabel ordered, going into the kitchen. He heard an odd noise, like a machine would make, before she came back into the sitting room.

"What was that?"

"Espresso machine," she answered, handing him a small cup of dark brown liquid.

"What's this for?"he asked, peering at the espresso curiously.

"I don't want you falling asleep at the wheel. That there is a concentrated concoction of coffee and sugar. Drink it."

Spencer obeyed, downing it in one mouthful.

"That should keep you awake for another four hours," Annabel smiled, taking the cup from him.

"Thanks."

"Better to fall asleep at your desk than behind the wheel of a car."

Spencer smiled. "No need for you to worry so much."

Annabel smiled back. "It's in my nature to worry."

They smiled at each other for a few moments more before Annabel opened the door. "Drive safe."

"I will," Spencer promised. "Get some sleep," he instructed.

"Don't bet on it," Annabel laughed softly, leaning her head against the door and looking up at Spencer from underneath ridiculously long eyelashes. Some of her hair fell in her face, and Spencer couldn't help but reach out and tuck it gently behind her ear. "At least try?"

"Ok, I will."

Spencer smiled and walked out of the open door. "Goodnight," he said.

"Goodnight."

Annabel waited until Spencer had turned the corner before slowly closing her door. She leaned against it, smiling to herself, thinking that any minute her heart might go running away after him.

**Looong chapter, I know, but it just turned out this way. Makes up for the previous short ones I guess ^_^ . Not how I originally planned this chapter, but I like how it turned out better. As always, thanks so much for the subscriptions, reviews, and just for you reading =] Hope to get more reviews, I really want to know what you guys think of this chapter. Till next time! xxx **


	6. Chapter 6

**Surprisingly speedy update eh? So I'm sure some of you are wondering when this story is actually going to become about this serial sex killer I spoke of in the synopsis. Well, it starts now =] . This isn't going to be a case that will be over with quickly, cos this guy is very clever and seriously demented, so expect a lot of suspense. I will say no more for fear of spoilers, but please enjoy this slightly disturbed chapter 6 of Reid Between the Lines**

Jessica roused slowly. Her vision was hazy and her throat felt raw. It was cold, and she could smell damp. She couldn't remember anything. She had no idea where she was.

Her vision began to settle, but it didn't do much good. The room she was in was darkand silent. She sat up. Her heart hammered with fear in her chest.

"Hello?" she called out weakly. "Where am I? What's going on?"

There was no response.

"Hello?"

This time, she heard footsteps. Slow, deliberate footsteps, that sounded as though someone was coming down the stairs. A door opened with a creak and closed again. Jessica looked up at the man standing on the other end of the room. She couldn't make out his features from where she was, but she could see he was dressed all in black. He walked over to her slowly.

"Hello Jessica," he smirked.

"H-how do you know my name?"

"Oh, I know quite a bit about you Jessica." The man's voice was breathy, and only frightened Jessica even more.

"Your full name is Jessica Sophie Reynolds. You're twenty seven years old. Your husband is Marcus Dean Reynolds. You have a two year old son named Jacob."

"Wh-what have you done with my family?" Jessica choked. The man laughed.

"Your family is fine. It's you I'm interested in Jessica."

"W-what do you w-want f-from me?"

The man pushed her down and got on top of her, leaning so his lips where next to her ear. "Funny you should ask that." He slid one hand down her chest and began unbuttoning her blouse.

"P-please don't," Jessica whimpered, tears falling down her face. The man just laughed and tugged the blouse off of her before unzipping her trousers. Jessica tried to push him away, but he pinned her arms down. "Help! Help me!" she screamed. He laughed again.

"No one's going to hear you Jessica. It's just you. And me." With that he tugged her trousers and underwear off too.

"Please! Please don't!" she begged. The man smirked. Begging wouldn't save her. It just made it even more fun.

xxx

Jessica sobbed in a corner of the room, shivering in just her underwear. The man had taken her clothes after he raped her. She was terrified. Would she ever see her husband and her son again? Would the man be back for more? What was he going to do with her? How long had she been here? Was Marcus worried about her? Had he called the police? Would they find her?

She looked around to see if there was a way out, but there was only the door, which she had already tried, but of course, it was locked. Her stomach hurt horribly and it was painful just to move her legs. She felt completely helpless. She couldn't fight him off if he came again. She had tried, but he was just too strong.

xxx

He could hear her still sobbing from the top of the staircase. He smirked to himself and licked his teeth. He could still taste her. She hadn't struggled for long before she just stopped fighting. She probably realised it was no use. She could struggle all she liked. It wouldn't stop him.

He folded Jessica's blouse and trousers neatly and put them in his trunk. He pushed it back over the trap door, just in case. Not that anyone was going to find her here. The police would never find out it was him. He was sure of that.

He grabbed he jacket and his keys. Time to find the next one...

***shudder* Man I'm a little creeped out myself :S lol. Only a short chapter, but there is a system behind it (lol I'm making it sound technical). Not sure where to go from here, I don't know if I should write a couple of short chapters first or get straight into another long romancy one. **

**As always, much love to my reviewers and subscribers! Until the next chapter xxx **


	7. Chapter 7

**And now for some light heartedness, lol. I decided to do a couple of short chapters before going into another long one, so this is set the day after the occurrence in chapter 5. Hope you guys like it! Also, I'd like to thank my top reviewers, Sue1313, baobei, and SayidRocks =] And, of course, Emmie-Kouhai, aka, .NOT.. Thanks so much guys!**

**So here it is, chapter 7 of Reid Between the Lines.**

"Reid, now I know you have a lot of sugar in your coffee, but seriously? You have more sugar than water in there," Morgan said, amazed that this kid still had perfect teeth.

"I was up really late last night."

Morgan raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? You weren't with Annabel, were you?"

"Before you say anything, nothing happened," Spencer said, walking back to his desk with his coffee. "We just talked."

"You stayed up late talking? Man, you're boring." Morgan shook his head, following him. "So, what exactly happened?"

"I was driving, I pulled over near a bus shelter because the rain got really hard, and she was waiting for her bus because her car broke down. I gave her a ride home, she invited me in for coffee, and we talked."

"For how long?"

"Nearly four hours."

Morgan nearly choked on his coffee. "_Four hours?_"

"Yeah, then we saw the time and I went home."

"You just went home? You don't think you could have given her a goodnight kiss or something?"

Spencer blushed. "You can't just kiss people out of nowhere!"

"Of course you can!" Morgan insisted. "You telling me you don't want to kiss her?"

Spencer's blush deepened as he thought of just how much he had wanted to kiss her the night before. This did not go unnoticed by Morgan.

"Why not just go for it?"

"I don't 'just go' for anything! I don't even know how she feels about me."

Morgan sighed. "Reid, you have got to be one of the densest profilers ever. Think about it man." He leaned in closer. "You make her laugh a lot, right?"

"Yeah."

"She texts you every day?"

"Well, yeah."

"She invited you into her apartment for coffee?" Spencer nodded.

"Does she keep good eye contact?"

"Yeah."

"You said she's confident. Has she ever gotten shy around you?"

Spencer remembered the night before. He'd pushed a strand of hair out of her face and she'd blushed.

"I... think so."

"And she lost track of _four hours_ talking to you! If this were someone else, and he was telling you all this, what would you think?"

Spencer didn't say anything. Morgan was right. If this was someone else, he would have no doubt that Annabel really liked him. But he wasn't someone else. He was Spencer Reid. He was dorky and awkward and no good with women. And Annabel was smart and fun and kind, unique and impossibly beautiful. Almost like a shooting star.

What had he ever done to deserve someone like her?

Almost like he'd read his mind, Morgan smiled softly and said "you deserve this Reid."

"Do I?" he stated rather than asked.

"Yeah, you do. You've been through a lot, but you've made it out. You're a really good person Reid. I know I make fun of you sometimes, but seriously. You deserve to be happy, and any girl would be lucky to have you."

Spencer smiled at his friend. "Thanks Morgan." Then he smirked slightly. "That was pretty deep."

Morgan laughed. "Yeah, just don't go telling anyone else about it."

Spencer took a long gulp of his coffee. "So what do you think I should do now?"

"Ask her out." Reid's eyes widened.

"You're kidding?"

"Nope. Look, you don't have to directly say 'will you go on a date with me'. Just ask her if she wants to meet up tomorrow."

"Ok."

"Do it _now_."

Spencer took out his phone and took a deep breath. "I can do this. I can do this. I _can _do this."

"You can do this Reid!"

Before he could change his mind, Spencer dialled Annabel's number and pressed 'call'.

**Bum bum buuuum! Lol, just had to have a pep talk with Morgan here. The next chapter will be up very shortly, I promise. Thank you my wonderful subscribers and reviewers. Until the next chapter! xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**I told you I wouldn't make you wait long ^_^ . Just another shorty before a nice longy that I have all planned out in my head =] . Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter? Cliff-hangers are evil, I know. I now present you with chapter 8 of Reid Between the Lines.**

Molly slapped Annabel around the head.

"Ouch! What the heck?"

"You idiot!" she fumed. "He was in your house for _four hours_ and all you did was _talk_?"

"What was I supposed to do?"

Molly sighed at her friend's hopelessness. "Oh, I don't know, make a move?"

"Make a move? I can't do that! I don't even know if he likes me."

Molly clenched her teeth and groaned angrily. "_Don't_ make me slap you again!"

Annabel flinched slightly, knowing she would.

"Of course he likes you! It's obvious!"

"Well if he likes me then why didn't he make a move? It's not like he didn't have any chances," she shot back, thinking of the night before. Twice he pushed her hair off of her face, so gently that her skin tingled from the slight contact.

"Annabel, guys are morons! If you wait for them to make a move, you'll be waiting until you've got wrinkles!"

Just as she said that, Annabel's phone rang. She took it out of her pocket.

"Oh my God, it's Spencer!" she panicked. He never called her at work.

"Looks like I spoke to soon," Molly admitted.

"What do I do?"

"Answer the damn thing!"

Annabel took a deep breath and pressed the 'accept call' button.

"Hello?"

"Hi Annabel."

"Oh, hey Spence. How's it going?"

"Fine. You?"

"I'm good. Thanks."

Molly shook her head. She mouthed _calm down_ to an incredibly nervous Annabel.

"Erm... tired?" Spencer asked.

"Exhausted," Annabel laughed awkwardly. "You?"

"Yeah."

There was silence for a few moments. Molly looked like she was about to swing one of the chairs around Annabel's head.

"So..." Spencer began. "I was wondering... are you... free tomorrow?"

"Am I free tomorrow?" She wasn't. She was supposed to be going out with Molly. She glanced at her with _help!_ written all over her face. Molly nodded vigorously and mouthed _say yes!_

"Erm, yeah."

"Do you m-maybe want to... meet up? Or something?" Spencer stammered.

"Um... sure. I'd like that."

"Cool. So... I'll... pick you up at 12?"

"Yeah, that sounds cool."

"Ok. So I'll... see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah. Well, see ya."

"Bye."

Annabel hung up, slightly stunned. "Did he... just ask me out?"

"I think he did!" Molly squealed excitedly. Annabel just sat frozen for a few moments before her face broke out into a huge smile and she let out a squeal that put Molly's to shame.

"He asked me out!"

The girls hugged and bounced and squealed some more, resulting in some odd glances from the two guys in the far corner. But Annabel didn't care. Because she was _going on a date with Spencer! _

**I do love Molly, she is a cross between my two best friends, lol. As you can probably guess, the next chapter is going to be their date ^_^ I know how I'm ending it, not too sure how to start it. Ah well, I'll think of something =] (and it will be a long chapter, I promise). **

**As always, much love to my reviewers and subscribers! Until the next chapter! xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again peoples! Well, this chapter features the long awaited first date! I LOVED writing this chapter, so I really hope you enjoy reading it =] Also, I'd like to thank my top reviewers, Sue1313, baobei, Terra21 and SayidRocks =] And, of course, Emmie-Kouhai, aka, I. AM. NOT. A. DOG. Thanks so much guys!**

**So here we have it, chapter 9 of Reid Between the Lines.**

Annabel stared at herself in the mirror, smoothing her eyebrows, fiddling with her hair, running her teeth tentatively over her overbite. Did she look ok? Not that she thought Spencer would mind. He didn't seem the shallow type at all. But still.

She fiddled with her orange summer dress that went well with her olive skin. It was a lovely day outside, about 31 degrees, so wearing it was sensible, right? She also had armfuls of jangly bracelets (she could never sneak up on anyone). She looked down at her feet and smiled. She was wearing one lime green sock and one purple one, and black worn converse boots, neon pink laces on one shoe, neon yellow on the other. It wasn't exactly conventional, but hey, neither was she.

_(A/N that's degrees Celsius. I know in America they use Fahrenheit, but I have no idea how that works. Sorry if I've confused anyone)_

There was a knock on the door, and Annabel jumped, startled. She took a deep breath, praying she wouldn't mess up not only her first date in years, but her first date with the guy she had fallen in love with.

Yes, she had fallen in love with Spencer. She wasn't sure when; maybe she had loved him all along. But she realised it that night he gave her a ride home, the way he marvelled over all her books, the way she was secretly pleased when he told her his favourite poem was Annabel Lee. How she'd blushed when he stroked her hair out of her face, the way they laughed over their coffee and lost track of four hours in deep conversation. The sweet goodbye before he left. Of course she loved him. How couldn't she? They were very different, but they had so much in common you almost didn't notice. No one had ever made her laugh that way or feel that way. No one had ever understood her like he did.

Annabel opened the door with a smile. "Hey Spence."

"Hey," he smiled back. He was wearing a purple short sleeved casual shirt and dark jeans. He was also wearing black Converses. Annabel laughed. "Snap," she said lifting her foot up. Spencer noted the mismatched socks and laughed too. "Double snap." He lifted the bottom of his jeans up to reveal a red sock and a blue sock. They laughed together, neither bothering to explain the reason for the odd socks to the other; there wasn't any need.

"You, erm... you look... pretty today," Spencer stammered. Annabel smiled shyly.

"Not that you don't look pretty every day," he added, before getting embarrassed and hastily trying, and failing, to cover up what he had just said. "I mean... that is... I... erm..."

"Thank you," Annabel said bashfully, sparing him further embarrassment. "You look nice too."

They stood awkwardly for a few moments before Spencer said "so, do you... want to get going?"

"Sure. Let me just get my bag."

_Calm down Annabel! _She didn't like this awkwardness.

xxx

But the awkwardness didn't last long. Pretty soon they were walking through the park, laughing, the sun lighting up their faces.

"Hey, let's get ice cream," Annabel said, making her way over to an ice cream cart surrounded by people. Spencer smiled. He loved how she could get so enthusiastic over something so small. He had asked her about it, when he was at her apartment. _Well, you have to appreciate everything good about life, even if it is something silly, especially when you're surrounded by death and heartbreak every day. _He had a feeling she was telling him to do the same with her choice of words.

When it came to their turn to order, Annabel ordered hazelnut and Spencer ordered mint chocolate chip.

"That'll be $3," the guy said. Annabel rifled through her handbag looking for her purse. Spencer paid the guy the $3.

"Come on," he said, ushering Annabel out of the crowd.

"I was going to pay for my own you know," she grinned.

"It's a dollar fifty," Spencer laughed. "Don't worry about it."

"Thank you."

Spencer glanced at Annabel as she ate her ice cream whilst somehow still looking ladylike. She noticed him looking and smiled at him. "What is it?"

"Nothing," he said hastily. "I didn't know you could get hazelnut flavoured ice cream."

"Are you kidding me? It's my favourite! Here, try some." She handed him the ice cream cone. He hesitated before tasting it.

"This is good. I'm getting this one next time."

"Ok, give it back."

"Nope," he said decidedly. Annabel tried to take it from him, but he lifted his arm in the air out of her reach.

"No fair!" she whined. "I'm 5'5, and you're what, 6 foot?"

"6'1 actually," he laughed.

"Aw, come on! You're so mean!" Annabel pouted. It was too cute for Spencer not to cave. He laughed and handed her the ice cream. She hit him playfully on the arm.

"You're so abusive," she laughed.

"And your voice goes incredibly high pitched when someone is teasing you."

"You...!" she began, but stopped and cleared her throat when she realised her voice had gone high again. "You're teasing me now."

"Yes, I am."

"Oh, so you're not just abusive, but you're a tease too?" Annabel smirked, turning the tables.

"Huh? No!" Spencer rushed, before noticing that Annabel was laughing. "Now who's teasing?"

"Payback," she said cheerfully, taking his ice cream from him now that he was distracted and licking it before giving it back.

"You're welcome," Spencer smiled. They both laughed again.

"Did you know in Japan, if a boy and a girl share food or drink, they call it an indirect kiss?" Annabel asked, going back to her ice cream.

"No, I didn't know that," Spencer lied.

Annabel smirked playfully. "Yes you did."

"Am I that bad a liar?"

"No, but you do know everything."

"I do not know everything. No one knows everything."

"Well technically speaking, that's not true."

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Well, there's only a certain amount of things that human beings know. Everything else is either just a speculation, or faith. If you know all of the proven facts, then technically, you know everything there is to know, and know of everything else. Even if you don't know of all the speculations, since there not facts that people know, not knowing them doesn't technically mean you don't know everything." She giggled. "Does that make any sense at all?"

Spencer thought about it. "So what you're saying is, if no one in the world knows something for a fact, then it doesn't count as something you don't know because no one knows it, and things that someone would know for a fact are only things that have been proven, therefore, someone knows it?"

Annabel smiled proudly. "So it _did_ make sense?"

"It's a matter of opinion whether or not it's true, but it does make sense. That is assuming that languages don't count as facts."

Annabel's face fell. "Oh. I didn't think of that."

"It's a good theory though."

"Ah well," Annabel sighed, sitting on a bench. "Guess trying to be smart failed."

"You're a doctor who speaks five languages. You're telling me that's not smart?" Spencer questioned, sitting next to her. She shrugged. "I don't know."

Spencer laughed. "You're very modest."

"I always have been, I guess, about everything. Or that might have been my lack of self esteem."

"Why do you lack self esteem?"

"I don't know. I've just never thought much of myself," she admitted. "And please, no profiling," she added, just as Spencer was about to respond.

"I wasn't going to profile you. I was just going to say that, for what it's worth... _I_ think a lot of you." He smiled bashfully.

"It's worth a lot." Annabel returned the smile.

Nothing more was said for a few minutes; the two sat in silence finishing their ice creams and just watching the world go by. Suddenly, Spencer asked "do you like magic?"

"You mean like magic tricks?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I like magic. Why?"

Spencer took a nickel out of his pocket. He held it in his palm before closing his hand. When he opened it again, the nickel was gone.

"That's not magic, it's sleight of hand," Annabel smiled matter-of-factly.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Come on, where did you put it?"

"It's in the side pocket of your bag. The one with the zip."

Annabel looked at him quizzically. The bag was at her feet, nowhere near him. There was no way the nickel was in there, right?

She picked her bag up and undid the zip. Sure enough, there was the nickel.

"No. Freaking. Way!" she marvelled. Spencer laughed at her shocked expression.

"There's another one in there too."

Annabel looked again. There was.

"Oh my God! How did you _do_ that?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets," Spencer smiled.

"That's incredible!" She paused. "It's a trick, right?"

Spencer just shrugged.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Annabel asked, impressed.

"I used to practise while I waited for the other kids to finish their tests."

"A man of many talents," Annabel laughed. "Is there anything you _can't_ do?"

"I can't speak Japanese," he offered.

"Why don't you learn? I'm sure you could listen to all the tapes once and be fluent," she laughed.

"Never really thought about it," Spencer admitted.

"Can I ask you something?" Annabel asked suddenly.

"Sure."

"With your IQ, you could have done anything in the world. Why that job? Why the BAU?"

"Well, why did you become a doctor?"

"Because. I wanted to help people and save lives, and medicine was something I was always interested in."

"There you go," Spencer replied. "It doesn't matter what your IQ is if you're passionate about something."

"True."

Spencer stood up and took Annabel's hand. "Come on. I'll buy you lunch."

"You're going to buy me lunch? Well, you certainly know how to treat a lady," Annabel teased.

"Honestly, I'm winging it," Spencer admitted. Annabel laughed, and they walked off hand in hand.

xxx

It was nearly evening. The sun was setting, and Spencer and Annabel were sitting on a swing set talking. Spencer had his feet firmly on the ground, never having been much for swings. Annabel was lightly swinging, the toes of her Converse brushing the ground.

"It's weird to think that something as beautiful as the sunset is caused by pollution," Annabel said.

"Did you know that there's an optical phenomena called a Green Flash that occurs shortly after sunset or before sunrise, when a green spot is visible above the sun, or a green ray shoots up from the sunset point. It doesn't occur for more than a second or two. It happens because of the refraction of light in the atmosphere; light moves more slowly in the lower, denser air than in the thinner air above, so sunlight rays follow paths that curve slightly, in the same direction as the curvature of the Earth. Higher frequency lights, which are green and blue, curve more than lower frequency lights, which are red and orange, so green/blue rays from the upper limb of the setting sun remain visible after the red rays are obstructed by the curvature of the earth."

"Well, I've heard of a Green Flash, but I didn't know all that," Annabel laughed.

"Sorry," Spencer mumbled. "I do that a lot."

"Don't apologize! There's nothing wrong with knowing things," Annabel scolded.

"Doesn't mean everyone else wants to know. People always just get annoyed or confused when I do that."

"Well that's their problem," she insisted, before her face softened. "Besides, I think it's cute."

Spencer looked at her, surprise and confusion clear on his face.

"Cute?"

"Yeah. You're not like other guys Spence."

"Well, I know that," he replied, almost bitterly.

"I'm not just talking about your intelligence Spencer. It's just you. You're kind and compassionate, and very sweet." She smiled at him shyly. Spencer wasn't sure what to say, so he just smiled shyly back and said "thank you." Then he added "you're nothing like anyone I've ever met either."

"No?"

"No. I feel like you 'get' me. Not even people I've known for years do," he admitted.

"Well. That's their loss."

A little girl suddenly ran over and stopped a few meters away from them. She stared at her feet bashfully, glancing up at the swing set. Annabel smiled at her.

"Would you like to go on the swing?"

The little girl nodded vigorously. Annabel stood and let her start swinging. The girl's mother was sitting on a bench at the other end of the little park, talking on her cell phone, seemingly oblivious that her daughter was no longer by her side.

"Let me sit on your swing," Annabel asked.

"No, you gave yours up," Spencer laughed.

"Fine then," Annabel said, placing herself neatly on his lap.

"So you sit on me?"

"Yes."

Spencer laughed. "Well don't fall off then," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist. Partly to stop her from falling. Partly because he just wanted to.

"Well, I should be ok now that I have a seatbelt," Annabel smiled. "Just don't start swinging."

"Don't worry, I won't."

"Casey! Get over here now!"

The little girl ran over to her mother, who proceeded to lecture the child on stranger danger as they left the park. Spencer laughed. "Well she stayed a while."

"Yeah. I should probably get off you now." Annabel went to stand up, but Spencer kept his arms wrapped around her waist, stopping her. "You don't have to."

Annabel smiled. "I'm not hurting your legs or anything?"

"You don't exactly weigh much," Spencer replied, bouncing her on his knees to prove his point. She squealed and threw her arms around his neck in fear of falling. They both laughed, before sitting in silence for a few moments. Not an awkward silence, a comfortable one. Annabel rested her head against Spencer's chest as the sunset began to fade into a starlit inky blue.

"I had fun today," she said, without lifting her head. Spencer smiled.

"So did I."

The silence continued. Spencer absent mindedly unwrapped one of his arms from around Annabel's waist and began gently stroking her hair. She smiled, content to sit this way forever.

"You know, I almost didn't go to Darren's wedding," Spencer admitted.

"How come?"

"I didn't know anyone, so I thought it'd be awkward. I was going to call an hour before and say I had a case, but then I felt bad, because he's my friend and I did really want to be there, so I went."

"Well, I'm glad you did."

"So am I."

Annabel lifted her head and turned to Spencer. She meant to say something, but the moment she looked into his eyes, the air seemed to change. They just stared at each other for a few moments before Spencer gently pulled her face closer and leaned in to meet her lips with his own, and they were suddenly, passionately, kissing.

Spencer tightened his arm around Annabel's waist, pulling her closer to him and deepening the kiss. She tangled her fingers into his soft hair, unable to believe they were actually kissing. It was like a void was being filled inside both of them, like they had both found what they had been missing their whole lives. The emptiness didn't matter anymore, because they had found each other.

How long did they sit there kissing? It could have been forever, and they could have gone on longer, but eventually, Spencer slowly pulled away. Annabel blushed and slowly stood up. Spencer followed suit. Neither said a word, and Annabel just glanced up at him nervously from beneath those eyelashes that she could probably sweep the floor with. Despite that, her sparkling green eyes seemed to smile.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are," he said softly. Annabel's cheeks flamed scarlet.

"You're crazy," she mumbled.

"Maybe," Spencer said, taking her hand in his own. "But I'm not blind." With that he stroked her cheek and pressed his lips against hers again.

When they eventually broke apart, Spencer pulled Annabel close to him. She rested her head against his chest, listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart. There was so much she could say to him, but she didn't. The moment was perfect. Why ruin it?

**I'm such a hopeless romantic! I was going for the aww factor here. Did I get it? I really want to know what you guys think of this chapter, it's my favourite so far (for obvious reasons ^_^ lol) I think maybe the team will find out about her in the next chapter. Hmm, ideas...**

**I hope you liked it! Until the next chapter! xxx **


	10. Chapter 10

**We've finally hit chapter 10! Hope you guys liked the last chapter? I'm really enjoying writing this story, so it's great to see that my lovely reviewers and subscribers are enjoying reading it ^_^ . Wow, can't think of anything else to say, shortest A/N ever! Well I haven't put any disclaimers since chapter one...**

**I (unfortunately) do not own Criminal Minds and I am not Mrs Gray Gubler =[ However I do own Annabel and this storyline =]**

**Without further ado, I do present thee with chapter 10 of Reid Between The Lines.**

It had been just over a week since their first date. It already felt odd for Spencer to think that Annabel used to be just a friend. Being with her just seemed so natural, so inevitable, so perfect. Statistics couldn't explain it. It was fate.

"Ok, I have to go now. I'll call you later, if we don't get a case," Spencer promised. "Save some lives."

"Catch some bad guys," Annabel returned. This had become a kind of ritual between the two.

Spencer smiled to himself as he made his way through the bullpen to his desk. He hadn't thought it possible, but he was actually happy.

"Morning pretty boy," Morgan greeted, sitting at his desk next to Spencer's.

"Hey."

Morgan peered at him closely. "You look... different."

Spencer smiled. "I feel different."

"I take it last week went well?"

Spencer's smiled widened, but didn't say a word.

"Hey, kid? Dude, you're not going to tell me _anything?_" Morgan exclaimed.

"What do you want to know?" Spencer laughed.

"Oh, I don't know," he said sarcastically.

"We're together, if that's what you're wondering."

"My man Reid," Morgan laughed, putting his hand up for a high five. Spencer laughed as they slapped hands. "I always had a good feeling about Annabel."

"Who's Annabel?" Prentiss asked, approaching the two.

"Reid's new girlfriend," Morgan replied before Spencer could say anything.

"Girlfriend?"

JJ appeared behind Prentiss.

"What's this about a girlfriend?" Garcia asked, walking over. Morgan laughed at Spencer's embarrassment.

"Reid has a girlfriend."

The women squealed excitedly.

"Who is she?" JJ asked.

"Her name's Annabel," Morgan answered for Spencer.

"What's she like? Tell us about her!" Garcia exclaimed.

"What's all the excitement about?" Hotch asked, coming out of his office.

"Reid has a girlfriend," Prentiss chimed teasingly.

"Really?" Rossi smiled, appearing with a cup of coffee.

"Yes. I have a girlfriend. Why is everyone so interested?"

"Because it's you," JJ laughed.

"Ok, you all have paperwork, stop interrogating Reid about his love life," Hotch ordered.

"Yes sir," the girls mumbled, trudging back to their desks, clearly disappointed that they hadn't gotten more information. Spencer went back to his paperwork, a pinkish tinge still gracing his cheeks.

"So, is this new girlfriend the reason you've been smiling so much lately?" Hotch asked Spencer.

"I thought we weren't going to interrogate me anymore?" Spencer countered. Hotch flashed one of his rare smiles.

"I'm happy for you Reid."

Spencer smiled back. "Thanks Hotch."

"So do you think you can look her up? Find her on a social networking site or something?" JJ whispered to Garcia.

"Please, my darling, all we got was a first name. Even if we got a last name too, there are countless people we'd have to sieve through, and without knowing anything else about her, I'm afraid we'd find nada."

"I'm sure Morgan knows more than the rest of us," Prentiss reasoned. "Hey, Morgan."

"Yes?" He smiled as he walked over to the three women, knowing full well what they wanted. Rossi was lingering nearby, pretending not to listen.

"What do you know about this Annabel?" Prentiss asked.

"Not much more than you guys," he admitted. The girls gave him death glares. He shifted uncomfortably. "Look, all I know is that her name is Annabel, she has black hair and green eyes, and she's a doctor."

"A doctor?" Rossi decided to join in the gossip. "So she's probably smart."

"How old is she?" JJ asked.

"Twenty four."

"Do you have a date of birth?" Garcia demanded.

"Nope."

"A surname even."

"Sorry baby girl."

The girls groaned in frustration.

"Hey Reid, my shining star," Garcia called to him. "This Annabel... does she have a facebook, or a twitter or a MySpace?"

"You'll never know," Spencer replied, not looking up from his files. JJ tried next.

"Morgan says she's twenty four."

"Yes."

"Ah. When's her birthday?"

"Nice try," Spencer shot back.

"Why are you being so secretive?" JJ whined.

"Says the woman who was with her fiancé for a year _and_ pregnant before telling us she was even seeing him?" Spencer countered, raising an eyebrow. JJ had no come back for that.

"Reid is right, you should stop harassing him," Rossi scolded unconvincingly. "He's entitled to his privacy."

Spencer had his reasons for not wanting to talk about Annabel. Mostly, it was because he felt that no words he could come up with would do her justice. It was impossible to paint an accurate picture of her with mere words, and he didn't want to make her seem less than she was. When he let the team meet her, and that would be when he decided the time was right, they would see, and they would know why just words simply weren't enough.

**Painfully short, but the next chapter will be up in a couple of days (and this is a promise). I'm just wondering how long I should wait until she meets the team. Hmm, qualms. Anyways, I hope there was no ooc-ness? Also hope you enjoyed it, thank you all for reading, I do love you. Leave some reviews, cos they really make my day ^_^**

**Until the next chapter! xxx **


	11. Chapter 11

**And here we have another of my creepier chapters :S This is going to be one of those difficult cases, btw. Man, I can't think of anything to say! Lol. I guess I hope you enjoy this chapter, and as always, much love to my subscribers and reviewers! xxx**

**And so mes ami, I give to you chapter 11 of Reid Between the Lines. **

Marcy huffed impatiently as she loaded her groceries into her car. Thomas was going to be late home tonight, and she had to pick up the kids from her sisters and look after them whilst doing a ton of chores and trying to finish grading her class's English essays. It was going to be a long night.

"Excuse me miss?"

Marcy turned around. A handsome man was standing bashfully in front of her.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yeah, erm... well, my car kind of won't start, and... well I was wondering if maybe you could try starting it up whilst I fiddled with some stuff under the hood?" he nervously asked. Almost immediately, he stammered "I'm sorry, you don't want to... that's... no. I'm sorry for wasting your time miss."

"Wait," Marcy called as he turned away. "I'd be happy to help."

She followed the man to his car. He seemed very sweet. Why not help him? After all, he could have kids waiting for him just like she did.

"Ok, try now," the man called. Marcy turned the key for the third time, and the car finally started up. "I think you got it," she smiled.

"Yeah, thanks."

Marcy yawned. "I guess I'd better get going. I need to pick up my kids."

"Well, I'm sure your sister is taking good care of them."

"Yeah, they..." Marcy froze. She dared not look up at the man standing next to the open door, blocking her exit. "I... never told you my sister was taking care of them."

"No. No, you didn't."

Before Marcy could try to push past him, he held a damp cloth over her mouth. She tried to struggle, but she was becoming dizzy fast, and lost consciousness in a matter of seconds.

xxx

Marcy woke up groggily. Her head hurt and it was freezing. She sat up and tried to take in her surroundings. It was dark, but she could see enough to tell she was in a small concrete room. No windows. One door. Her heart began to race in terror as she remembered how she had come to be there.

Then she heard them. The slow, deliberate footsteps that came from behind the door. She stood up, bracing herself for what was to come.

The door opened, and the man Marcy had helped in the car park walked in. Why had she helped him? How could she have been so stupid?

"Hello Marcy. Good to see you're up," the man said, sounding nothing like the kind, shy man he feigned being in the parking lot.

"Who are you?" Marcy demanded. He ignored her.

"Marcy Blake. Twenty six years old. Married to Trevor Blake. Four year old twin daughters called Rosie and Lila."

Marcy's blood ran cold. "If you hurt my daughters, I swear to God..."

"Don't worry Marcy; I'm not interested in your daughters." He took a few steps towards her, backing her up against the wall. "I'm interested..." He paused, leaning down next to her ear. "...in you."

Suddenly his intentions were all too clear. Marcy pushed him away and tried to run, but he grabbed a hold of her. She began screaming, but he just laughed.

"Scream all you like, no one can hear you."

"No! Let go of me! HELP!"

The man pushed her up against the wall, pressing himself against her back to stop her from struggling.

"Stop squirming, bitch!"

"Go to hell!" she screamed.

"You know, if you don't hold still, I might just change my mind about Rosie and Lila," he purred teasingly. Marcy froze.

"Please, don't hurt my girls. I'll do anything, please." She began to sob, knowing that if he knew everything that he did, he must know where she lived.

"Good girl." He stepped back, and Marcy turned around, trembling.

"Don't hurt my daughters, please," she begged.

"I won't." He smirked. "Now take your clothes off."

Marcy gasped. "D-don't. Please."

"Do it!"

Marcy sobbed harder as she pulled her t-shirt over her head. She thought of her girls. She was doing this for them. She couldn't let him hurt them. She thought of Thomas as she unbuttoned her jeans. Yes, if she thought of Thomas, it would be ok. She couldn't let herself think of that man when he was...

No. If she thought of Thomas, it wouldn't be as bad.

"Underwear too."

"Please don't do this!" she pleaded. "What did I ever do to you?"

The man paused before laughing manically.

***shudder* I worry about myself sometimes :S Well, the next chapter will be much more cheery, promise. Reviews are loved ^_^ Have an awesome day and thanks so much for reading! You guys rock!**

**Until the next chapter! xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**OMJ it has taken me sooo long to update, but I had a severe case of writers block ****After the last chapter, we now have something light and mushy ^_^ Lol, mush. I'm enjoying writing this so much and it's great that you guys are reading. And as always, thanks so much to my reviewers and subscribers! Much love!**

**I now (finally) give you chapter 12 of Reid Between the Lines.**

Spencer studied the menu of the milkshake bar Annabel had begged him to come to. He was five minutes early, so he sat alone and tried to figure out whether the person with five facial piercings behind the counter was a man or a woman while he waited.

A pair of hands suddenly covered Spencer's eyes.

"Guess who?"

Spencer laughed. "Wait, I know this one."

Annabel laughed too and dropped her hands so her arms were resting on Spencer's shoulders. "Been waiting long?"

"No." He pulled her face closer and kissed her. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Annabel said, kissing Spencer again before sitting opposite him. It had barely been two days since they last saw each other, but two days felt like a lifetime to both of them.

"Did you know this place sells New York cheesecake flavoured milkshake?" Spencer laughed. Annabel raised an eyebrow.

"I think I'd rather eat one."

"Me too."

Annabel ordered a peanut butter and butterscotch milkshake and Spencer ordered a coffee and caramel one, and they got a slice of New York cheesecake to share.

"How was your last case?" Annabel asked, sipping her shake.

"It actually ended pretty well."

"Classified?"

"Yes."

He was lying. He could have told her more than he did, but he didn't like to. Annabel always looked for the best in people, and Spencer didn't want to ruin that for her.

"What is it?" he asked, smiling at Annabel who was staring at him thoughtfully whilst chewing.

"Nothing. I just get the feeling that you don't tell me as much as you could."

She always saw right through him.

"Trust me sweetie, you don't want to know."

Annabel chuckled to herself. "I guess it would just make me worry about you more," she admitted.

"Exactly," Spencer agreed. "Ignorance is bliss."

"How would you know that?" Annabel laughed.

"I've heard rumours." Spencer smiled at his girlfriend. "What do you want to do today?" he asked. Annabel shrugged.

"I don't mind. You decide."

This was another kind of ritual between the two. One would ask the other what they wanted to do, the other would tell them to decide, and so on, before they eventually choose something.

"I _eventually _ended up choosing last time," Spencer argued. "You decide."

Annabel thought about it. "I don't know. We've both had stressful weeks, why don't we just chill today?"

"Sounds good," Spencer laughed. He took another sip of him milkshake before passing it to Annabel, knowing that she would want to try it. She did the same with hers.

"Not bad," she nodded.

"This is good," Spencer commented. "You always order better than me."

Annabel laughed as they swapped their drinks back. "That's because I'm more adventurous than you are."

Spencer couldn't argue with that.

"My friends from work keep asking when they get to meet you," he said.

"Well, why don't you introduce us? You're not embarrassed of me are you?" Annabel asked.

"No, of course not! It's just..."

"Just what?"

"Well... they always treat me like a baby, like I constantly need to be looked out for and protected and they never give me any privacy."

"So, what you're trying to say is... no, no I have no idea what you're trying to say," Annabel frowned decidedly. Spencer laughed.

"What I'm trying to say is, I'd like there to be one part of my life that they don't feel the need to interfere with. Once they see that I'm standing on my own with this and realize they don't have to treat me like a baby, then I'll let them meet you."

Annabel smiled. "You've put a lot of thought into this."

"What about you?" Spencer suddenly countered. "You're friend Molly doesn't want to meet me?"

Annabel laughed. "Oh, Molly is _dying_ to meet you. But, when she got together with her ex, she didn't even tell me about it until three months later because she didn't want to 'jinx it' by telling anyone. Making her wait is payback."

xxx

"Tell me something," Annabel suddenly asked. They were sitting under a tree in the park, talking and eating Skittles.

"Tell you what?" Spencer asked.

"Anything. Something interesting."

Spencer thought for a moment. "There are an average of eight hundred kernels of corn on a cob spaced in sixteen seperate rows."

Annabel laughed. "I wonder how much they paid the guy who worked that out?"

"You're not even going to ask how I know that?"

Annabel tilted her head to the side and considered Spencer for a moment. "There are some things people just know. Like the fact that Shakespeare was forty six around the time that the King James Version of the Bible was written. In Psalms forty six, the forty sixth word from the first word is 'shake' and the forty sixth word from the last word is 'spear'. Just random facts."

"Call me clichéd, but where have you been all my life?"

Annabel laughed and hit Spencer on the arm playfully. "Oh you'll get bored of me eventually."

Spencer frowned. "What makes you say that?"

Annabel fiddled with the hem of her skirt. "People normally do."

Spencer took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. "I would have thought that by now you knew that normal and me just don't go together."

Annabel didn't say anything, just took a few Skittles out of the bag and put the green one (her favourite) in her mouth and handed Spencer the red one (his favourite). She put the orange one back, because neither liked those. "I guess," she finally said.

A few minutes passed, and the couple just sat and ate Skittles in silence, but Spencer couldn't help but wonder why Annabel had said he'd get bored of her eventually. He realized it was probably something to do with her ex (whom he knew next to nothing about; only that his name was Steven, they had dated when Annabel was nineteen, and he was 'just some jerk'). Surely she didn't think he was going to hurt her?

"Trust is like a mirror," he said out loud. "You can fix it if it breaks, but you can still see the cracks in the reflection."

Annabel smiled slightly. "So what do you suggest?"

"Buy a new mirror."

She laughed softly. "How does that work?"

"Build new trust and forget the broken one," Spencer explained. Annabel nodded.

"Makes sense."

"Can I tell you a secret?" Spencer asked suddenly. Annabel looked at him quizzically.

"Sure."

Spencer swallowed nervously before leaning forward. Annabel could feel his breath against her hair. He paused for a moment. Then he whispered "I love you."

Annabel's eyes widened. Did he just... say he loved her? Annabel looked at him. He was chewing his lip nervously.

"Can I tell _you_ a secret?" she eventually replied. Spencer nodded. Annabel leaned forward just like Spencer had and whispered "I love you too."

Spencer didn't say anything, just smiled. Annabel smiled back.

"What does someone like you see in someone like me?" Annabel asked. Spencer laughed.

"I was actually about to ask you the same question."

Annabel laughed with him. All the tension was gone. Spencer couldn't believe it. She actually loved him! He knew there wasn't a moment in his life where he had been anywhere near as happy as he was right then.

**Yaaaay, mush! Lol. Well, thank you for reading! I promise I won't make you wait as long for the next chapter. Hope you all liked it? See that review button? It's lonely. It wants to be clicked. Lol, lame attempt to get more reviews. Shout outs next chapter ^_^ Probably another S/A centric one!**

**Until the next chapter! xxx **


	13. Chapter 13

**Heeey peoples ^_^ . Hope you all enjoyed the mush of the last chapter? Lol, mush till the end! Special thanks to SayidRocks, Terra21, Sue1313, and, of course, I. AM. NOT. A. DOG =] Your reviews are awesomeness! **

**So without further ado, I give you chapter 13 of Reid Between the Lines. **

Annabel was at Spencer's apartment. They were lying on the couch together and had just finished watching Enter The Dragon (Annabel's idea, though Spencer found he quite liked it).

"Hey, I've got something for you," Annabel suddenly said, reaching her arm out and picking up her bag.

"Random."

"Yeah, I don't know what suddenly made me think of it." She pulled out her iPod nano. "Here."

"What's this for?" Spencer asked, confused.

"I bought a classic, so I can finally fit all of my music on it, and I thought you could use an iPod."

"I can't take your iPod."

"Don't be dumb, of course you can."

"What's on it?"

"A bunch of stuff. There's classical music on there too, for de-stressing."

"How do you use it?"

Annabel laughed. "Seriously?"

"I've never used one," he justified. Annabel laughed again, shifted onto her back and showed Spencer exactly how to work the iPod.

"See? It's easy," she said when she was done. Spencer laughed. It was embarrassingly easy.

"Well, thank you," he smiled, giving Annabel a kiss. He put the iPod in his pocket. "But I feel bad taking it."

Annabel laughed. "Well don't. I'm your girlfriend, I'm allowed to give you things."

Girlfriend. The word still sounded weird. He was Spencer Reid and he had an amazing, beautiful girlfriend. Crazy.

"What is it?" Annabel asked.

"Nothing. I was just thinking that you're beautiful."

Annabel giggled bashfully and hit him playfully. "You're such a dork."

Spencer pouted adorably. "Gee, thanks."

"But you're my dork," she laughed, kissing him. Spencer laughed with her.

"Now who's acting like a dork?"

"Doesn't matter. No one can out-dork you."

"But that's one of the things you love about me, right?"

"I love everything about you," Annabel responded sweetly. Spencer kissed her.

"I love you too."

They kissed again. And again. All conversation stopped, and they were just kissing, the kisses getting more passionate. Annabel wove a hand through Spencer's hair and rested the other against his chest. He slid his hand under her t-shirt, her skin warm and smooth against his. He ran his other hand up and down her spine, knowing full well that Annabel was ticklish. She moved to the touch and Spencer pulled her a little closer.

Suddenly, Annabel pulled away.

"Erm, Spence..."

"What's wrong?" he asked

"I, erm... there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I, erm... well, the thing is, I... I've never done this before."

Spencer frowned, confused. "Done what?"

"Well, you know... this kind of thing. I'm actually... well... I'm a virgin," she admitted.

"You are?"

Annabel nodded. "Is that weird?"

Spencer laughed at her worried expression. "No. I am too," he admitted.

"Really?"

"Does that surprise you?"

Annabel thought about it. "Would you feel insulted if I said not that much?"

"No. Would it insult you if I said the same about you?"

"No," she answered honestly. "Well that was easier than I thought," she smiled, relieved.

Spencer laughed and kissed her again. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What is it about a dorky, socially awkward geek that interests you anyway?"

Annabel laughed. "Well, you left out sweet... funny..." She punctuated each word with a kiss. "Kind... romantic... gorgeous..."

"Ok, now you're just making things up," Spencer laughed.

"Am not."

Annabel giggled as Spencer kissed a soft trail down her neck. That is, until her beeper went off.

"Oh for love of Piccadilly."

"Ignore it," Spencer said, still kissing her neck.

"I can't, it's work," Annabel laughed. She got up and found her beeper. "Shoot! I have to go," she sighed.

"What is it?" Spencer asked, standing next to her.

"Huge traffic accident. The hospital is calling in all the spare staff they can. I'd better get going."

Spencer smiled. "It's not usually you who has to run off for work."

"Ironic, huh?" Annabel gave him a quick kiss before grabbing her bag. "I'll call you when I can."

"Ok. Save some lives."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too."

xxx

Spencer sighed and rested his head against the back of the seat. Not long after Annabel had been called by the hospital, the team had gotten a case, which they solved pretty quickly. It was now 3am, and they were on the jet headed home.

Annabel still hadn't called Spencer, even though she said she would when she could. Then he remembered that she didn't know he was on a case and probably thought he was asleep. He pulled out his phone and sent her a quick text asking if she was ok. Then he changed the song on the iPod because it was far too mushy for him. Suddenly, he felt one of the headphones being tugged out of his ear.

"Since when do you have an iPod pretty boy?" Morgan asked. He realised the whole team was staring at him.

"Annabel bought a new one with more memory, so she gave me this one. Told me to listen to everything on it and 'expand my musical horizons', as she put it."

"What are you listening to now?" Prentiss asked.

"I don't know, it's on shuffle." Spencer looked at the screen. "The Kill, by 30 Seconds to Mars."

"I love that song."

Before Spencer could reply, his phone started ringing. He simultaneously pulled the headphone from his ear and got up before pressing receive call and walking into the separate section behind the curtain where the rest of the team wouldn't be able to bother him.

"Hey."

"Hey. Why are you still up?" Annabel asked.

"We got called on a case. I'm on the jet coming home right now."

"Oh. I'm so glad to hear your voice," she sighed, and Spencer noticed that she sounded entirely exhausted.

"Rough day?"

"The accident was horrible. There was a bus full of elementary school kids coming back from a field trip involved."

"Hey, it's ok," Spencer soothed. Annabel was so emotional, he was surprised she could keep it together at the hospital. But she cried every day when she got home, and he tried being there for her as often as he could. He felt bad that he wasn't there now.

"I wish you were here right now."

"Want me to come over when I get back?"

"You need sleep," Annabel scolded half heartedly. Spencer laughed softly.

"It's Sunday. No work, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Annabel yawned. "Sorry, my brain is frazzled."

"Then get some sleep."

"I tried," she said in a small voice.

"Nightmares?" Spencer asked sympathetically.

"Yeah."

"I'll be landing in twenty minutes. I'll come over right away, ok?"

"Yeah. Thanks Spence."

"Hey, it's no problem."

Annabel sighed. "I'm hungry."

"So am I," Spencer laughed.

"I'm going to make pasta. You can have some."

"At 3.30 in the morning?"

"There's no law against it."

The two laughed.

"I'm going to start this pasta. See you soon ok?"

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too."

Spencer hung up the phone and turned around – only to find himself face to face with the rest of the team (except Hotch, of course, and Rossi was attempting to make it look like he was innocent, but Spencer knew he had moved seats to be as close as he could to the curtain).

"Eavesdropping? Seriously guys?" he asked incredulously.

"Aww! That was so cute!" JJ cooed.

"Yeah, I'm sitting down now," Spencer stated, walking past them. Morgan made a sound like a whip cracking, complete with actions, and everyone laughed.

"Shut up Morgan." Spencer tried not to smile as he sat back down and put the headphones in his ears. He was quite aware that the rest of the team was staring at him, but he made a point to ignore them. Right then, all he could think about was Annabel, and how badly he wanted to see her.

**Sooo, what do you guys think? It was kind of hard writing this chapter, due to my impending singledom, but it was fun. I hope you all enjoyed it? Drop me a review and let me know if you like ^_^ . Thanks for reading!**

**Until the next chapter! xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Heeey ^_^ . How be you, my fellow fanficers? Did you guys enjoy the last chapter? I hope you did, I got some lovely reviews 3 . Good news and bad news. The good news is, I'm going to Sicily for three weeks (yaaay!). The bad news is, that means no updates for three weeks =[ . But, I will make it up to you when I return, in the form of more chapters.**

**So here I give to you lovely people, chapter 14 of Reid Between the Lines. **

Annabel was just dishing her spaghetti into two bowls when there was a knock at the door. She checked through the peephole (a habit she had gotten into on Spencer's request) before opening the door.

"Hey," he smiled. Annabel didn't say a word, just flung her arms around his waist and held him tight. Spencer hugged her back, stroking her hair as she clung to him.

"I missed you so much," she said.

"You only saw me yesterday," he replied gently.

"It doesn't matter. Sometimes I just really need you."

Spencer kissed the top of her head. "Well I'll stay as long as you want me to. Though, you might want to let me in first," he laughed softly. They were still standing in the doorway. Annabel laughed and closed the door before taking Spencer's hand and leading him to the kitchen.

"You actually made pasta?" he laughed, taking in the smell of the sauce.

"I said I was going to, didn't I?" She pointed him to a seat and placed a bowl and cutlery in front of him.

"I'm not going to eat this much."

"Shush, you're too skinny," Annabel scolded, sitting next to him with her own spaghetti.

"You're always trying to feed me," Spencer laughed, putting a forkful of pasta in his mouth. Annabel's cooking was amazing, even with the simplest things.

"Wait until you meet my mother. She'll probably give you double helping of everything, along with seconds, thirds and possibly fourths."

They both laughed. Annabel's mother was Italian, and trying to fatten up skinny people was apparently very normal.

_(A/N, I'm Italian. It is =] )_

Annabel was apparently a lot like her mother. She certainly looked like her, at least from the photographs that Spencer had seen. She was also the only one of her four siblings to have inherited her mother's green eyes.

"What was your case about?" Annabel asked.

"Don't worry about that. I'm here to make you feel better, not put you more on edge."

"Just promise me something?"

"Anything."

Annabel took Spencer's hand so that he looked up at her. "If you ever feel like you need to talk about your job, promise you'll talk to me about it. I don't like the idea of you bottling it all up inside."

Spencer sighed. He didn't want to make that promise. He wanted to protect her from the harsh realities of his job.

"Promise me Spencer."

He nodded reluctantly. "Ok. I promise."

Annabel smiled brightly. "Ok then."

Spencer shook his head. Her moods could change in a matter of seconds.

He watched her as she ate. She never ate spaghetti by twisting it on the spoon like regular people. She just used a fork, letting it dangle as she guided it into her mouth (a habit she had apparently inherited from her grandmother). As a result, she ate with her face right over the bowl, which amused Spencer for some unknown reason.

"You know, I could easily face plant you into that bowl," he stated. Annabel looked up at him, eyebrow raised.

"You could try," she said simply. The 'just see what happens if you do' went without saying. Spencer waved his napkin in mock surrender and Annabel laughed hysterically. What had she ever done without Spencer? After a day like today, she wouldn't have been able to do anything except cry herself to sleep. Spencer seemed to chase away the demons, even for a little while. With him, she felt at ease, and the horrors of the day were nothing but a distant memory.

"Penny for your thoughts," he said, placing his cutlery in his empty bowl (despite what he had said, he had eaten it all).

"Surely they're worth more than a penny?" she asked with mock outrage. Spencer shoved her arm playfully.

"Tell me."

"Nothing really," she shrugged, putting the bowls in the sink. "Just trying to remember what I ever did without you."

Spencer wrapped his arms around her from behind. "And?"

"Curling up in a ball and crying seemed to come up a lot." She looked at the dishes with distaste. "I'll do those tomorrow."

Spencer kissed Annabel's shoulder lightly. "You know, my team heard me talking to you on the jet. They were eavesdropping."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. JJ thought it was cute. Morgan said I was whipped."

Annabel laughed. "In a nice way, right?"

"It depends. Is motioning cracking a whip, complete with sound effects, considered nice?"

"It's playful." Annabel rested her hands on Spencer's arms. "Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Whipped?"

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "I'd prefer to think of myself as in love."

Annabel smiled. "So would I."

She turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him. He eagerly returned it. He hadn't said so, but he had missed her like crazy, the second she had left for the hospital the day before. He didn't just love her anymore; he needed her, and it scared him. He had always been independent. He had never needed anyone in his life. But now, every moment away from Annabel was painful. He hoped it was like anything; that he'd get used to it after a while. But for now, it hurt. It hurt like hell.

Spencer slid his hands up Annabel's t-shirt as the kissing got more heated. This was something else new; this inexplicable urge to touch her, to run his hands over her skin. Like a want or a need.

Annabel suddenly pulled away, her breathing slightly heavier.

"What is it?" Spencer asked. Annabel didn't say anything. She just took his hand nervously and began leading him out of the kitchen and into her bedroom.

It was as crazy colourful as Annabel had said. The walls where white and silver, with multi coloured picture frames adorning them. A few shelves strewn with ornaments were painted in bright colours. On one wall was a small collage of photo's and ticket stubs. The carpet was black, the curtains were lime green, and the bed sheets were aqua blue, her favourite colour.

"Wow. You weren't kidding when you said it was colourful and crazy in here."

Annabel laughed before kissing him. Spencer let his hands wander over her skin again. She lifted a hand and pulled at his tie until it came undone. Then they were suddenly on her bed, Spencer laying on top of her and running his hands through Annabel's thick silky hair. He stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Annabel asked breathlessly.

"Nothing. It's just... I don't really know what to do." If he was honest, he was more nervous for her than for himself. This wasn't just his first time, it was Annabel's too. He wanted to make it special for her.

"Just do whatever feels right. As long as this is with you, I know it'll be special."

How did she always know what he was thinking?

Spencer kissed her again. "I love you. So much."

"I love you too."

**So what do you guys think? I hope you like it, it was a little tricky to write towards the end, but I think I quite like this chapter. Review, and in three weeks you will find a reply in your inbox and probably have to check your review because you forgot its content ^_^ lol. I will update as soon as I can when I get back. I already know what's going to happen in the next chapter anyway =] .**

**Until the next chapter! xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm baaaack! Lol, it was so lovely to see all the lovely reviews and more subscribers when I got back ^_^ You guys are pure awesomeness! Well, it took a little longer than I expected to update, but I was feeling uninspired and I didn't want it to be rushed and lame. Well, it's not rushed, but you will have to tell me whether or not it is lame yourselves lol. As usual, much love to my reviewers and subscribers ^_^**

**And so I present you fine and patient people with Chapter 15 of Reid Between the Lines.**

Spencer roused slowly and opened his eyes to an unfamiliar room. For a moment, he forgot where he was. Then he felt movement beside him. Rubbing his eyes, he turned his head and smiled when he saw Annabel cuddled up next to him. For a few minutes he just watched her sleep, her face perfectly serene like Spencer had never seen it. If she wasn't smiling, she was wearing a thoughtful expression. Either that or she was crying.

Annabel moaned softly and began to open her eyes. She looked up at Spencer and smiled.

"Hey."

He smiled back.

"Morning beautiful."

Annabel giggled softly and hugged him closer. "How long have you been awake?" she asked.

"Not long."

"You should have woken me."

"I didn't want to. You looked peaceful."

The two lay there for a little while longer before Annabel sat up. She winced as she felt her thighs crap.

"Are you ok?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah. My legs just ache. And before you start worrying, it's normal, so don't. I'm fine." Annabel leaned over and kissed Spencer on the forehead. "I'm going to take a shower. You can have one after me if you want," she said, pulling her dressing gown on before walking to the door. "Feel free to snoop while I'm gone," she called over her shoulder. Spencer laughed.

It was strange, thinking of what they had done. Almost like it was all real now. It wasn't just words anymore; they had said 'I love you' through their lips, their bodies and their souls, given each other something they had never given anyone else. Spencer loved Annabel more than he had ever thought he could possibly love someone. She was the one, there was no changing that. He would never love anyone else. He didn't want to.

He pulled on his boxer shorts and his t-shirt and sat on the bed, listening to the sound of the shower water and properly taking in the room for the first time. The shelves were filled with ornaments and gemstones and shells. Spencer stood and walked over to the wall covered with photo frames. At the top were pictures of her as a child; with Molly, with her parents and grandparents, and with her two older brothers and two older sisters. Then there were others of her and the same people as a teenager and right through to adulthood. There was one with her and her four nieces and four nephews, and another one with her youngest niece Lilly, who was also her goddaughter, at her baptism. It was obvious from the pictures and the way Annabel spoke about her family that they were incredibly close, and Spencer couldn't help but feel a small pang in his chest when he thought of Annabel and her smiling, happy family.

Spencer felt a poke in his side and turned around. Annabel was standing behind him in her underwear, smiling.

"I'm a bit of a collector," she laughed. Spencer smiled.

"I can see that."

"You can shower now if you want. And in the cabinet under the sink there's a blue wash bag. It has a couple of unopened toothbrushes in it. You can take one and just put it with mine when you're done."

Spencer didn't say anything, just stared at her for a little longer.

"What?" Annabel laughed.

"Nothing, I just love you."

"I love you too."

Spencer kissed Annabel on the forehead before making his way to the bathroom to shower.

xxx

Once Spencer was done showering, he went back into Annabel's room to find it empty. He could hear her in the kitchen, singing 'We all live in a Yellow Submarine'. How on earth she managed to be so chirpy in the morning was beyond Spencer.

On the bed was Annabel's hairdryer and a brush, and Spencer pants, but not his shirt. He wondered where it was for a moment before thinking he should dry his hair and finish getting dressed.

Spencer walked into the kitchen to find Annabel with her back to him, making coffee. And wearing his shirt. It reached just below her butt and she had the sleeves rolled up. Spencer smiled and went over to her, hugging her from behind.

"Hey."

"Hey," Annabel echoed, leaning her head against his shoulder so that he could bend his head down and kiss her. He pulled away and rested his chin on top of her head as she poured milk into the cups.

"So, you're wearing my shirt?" Spencer asked, amused. Annabel laughed.

"Well, they do it all the time in movies. I wanted to try it."

Spencer pulled away as Annabel turned and handed him his coffee. "Except I don't exactly have the right physique to pull it off." She gestured vaguely to her chest, where the first few buttons where undone, obviously because they wouldn't do up. Annabel's chest was pretty sizeable.

"I think you're perfect," Spencer argued.

"And I think you're crazy," Annabel shot back.

"And I think you're stubborn."

"And I think you're one to talk."

Darn. She had him there.

"Besides," she added. "There's no such thing as perfect."

"Well you're perfect to me," Spencer insisted, kissing Annabel lightly on the lips. She pouted.

"Is that it?"Spencer laughed and put his coffee down and then Annabel's before pulling her close and kissing her softly and sweetly. It was a gentle kiss, full of feeling.

"I love you," Annabel breathed after Spencer pulled away.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked hesitantly.

"Of course."

Spencer chewed his lip nervously. "Have... no, forget it."

"What is it?"

"Have you ever... been in love? Before me?"

Annabel's face screwed up in confusion. "Why would you ask that?"

"I... I was just wondering." _Exactly what love means to you _Spencer thought, but he didn't say it.

"When I say I love you, do I mean for now or for always? Is that what you're trying to ask?"

Spencer just nodded.

"Spence, I love you is not something I'd ever say if I didn't mean it with my whole heart." She rested her hand gently against his cheek. "As far as I'm concerned, true love never goes away, and you are the first and only person I ever have loved and ever will love Spencer."

Spencer nodded again, not sure what to say.

"That... was what you wanted to hear. Wasn't it?" Annabel asked nervously, dropping her hand from his face. "This isn't your way of telling me that you only love me for now right?"

"Of course not!" Spencer exclaimed. "The things you said... they're more than what I wanted to hear."

Annabel wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest.

"Don't scare me like that again, ok?"

Spencer smiled and held her close. "Ok."

They just stood there for a little while before Spencer decided to lighten the mood.

"So when do I get my shirt back?" he asked. Annabel laughed.

"You don't," she teased. They both laughed before just relaxing into each other's arms again. For a little while, for Spencer at least, the world was perfect.

**Yaaay for mush lol. Worth the wait? Lol, I hope so, do let me know. I promise I won't make you wait a month for an update again, but I won't be able to update twice a week like I have been throughout because I'm now going to sixth form and my whole life is going to be studying lol. I will try to update once a week or week and a half, because I know how much it sucks to wait forever for an update =[ .**

**Until the next chapter! xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'M SO SORRY THAT I PRACTICALLY DISSAPEARED OFF THE FACE OF THE PLANET! First, I was settling into sixth form, and it was a lot of work, and I really didn't have the time. Then my laptop exploded (not literally, but still) and I've only just gotten it back. I'm so so sorry! So here I am, with the long awaited team meets Annabel! Yay lol. **

**So without further ado, I present you incredibly patient people with chapter 16 of Reid Between the Lines.**

Hotch, JJ, Will, Prentiss, Morgan, Garcia, Kevin and Rossi were all sitting at a table in their favourite bar, waiting for Spencer to arrive with Annabel.

He had finally agreed, after all that time, to let the team meet her, and they couldn't wait to finally see the girl who'd managed to get Spencer Reid to fall in love with her.

Annabel, on the other hand, was nervous.

"What if your friends don't like me?" she asked, as they walked down the street towards the bar.

"Don't be ridiculous. What's not to like?" Spencer argued. However, he could see she was still anxious, so he smiled at her and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry about it."

xxx

"Hey guys, there they are!"

The team turned around to see Spencer walking in holding the hand of an obviously nervous young woman.

"She's beautiful," JJ awed.

"She's a _doctor_?" Kevin asked. They all quietened down as Spencer and his girlfriend approached them.

"Hey guys. Annabel, this is my boss Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Derek Morgan, JJ and her fiancé William LaMontagne, Emily Prentiss, Penelope Garcia and her boyfriend Kevin Lynch. Guys, this is Annabel Leavie."

"Pleased to meet you," Annabel smiled shyly. They were all smiling at her, which was reassuring. She prayed this would go well.

xxx

An hour later and the awkwardness was gone. Spencer's friends were so easy to get along with. If she was honest, she'd expected them all to be stiff and serious, the type to look down their noses at her slight immatureness, but they were actually light hearted and fun. And intent on telling her every embarrassing story about Spencer they could think of.

"And these kids are all sitting there with these looks on their faces like 'what is this guy talking about?'" Rossi laughed. "So then he actually tries to explain the joke, but I thought the kids had suffered enough."

Everyone was laughing, except, of course, for Spencer, who was trying to suppress a smile.

"I was trying to be light hearted," he argued.

"I told you not to tell the joke."

"Oh he never listens," Annabel chipped in. "Remember the Pop Tart?"

"Pop Tart?" Prentiss asked.

"Don't!" Spencer pleaded. Annabel laughed.

"Well, we were making Pop Tarts, and he went to take a bite out of one as soon as it came out of the toaster. So I told him 'wait for it to cool down. The jello is molten right now'. Seriously, you wouldn't believe how many kids end up in A&E because they burn their mouths on those things. So I turn my back, and the second I do, he takes a bite out of the Pop Tart and scolds his tongue, and he has to sit there with ice in his mouth for about a half hour! My boyfriend The Genius ladies and gentlemen!"

The team were, by now, falling about laughing, and Spencer was pouting adorably.

"It is _not_ funny."

"Aww, I'm sorry," Annabel giggled, giving him a light kiss on the lips. "I'll be right back, I need to use the bathroom."

They waited for the bathroom door to close behind her before the gossiping began.

"Oh Spence, she's beautiful," JJ smiled.

"And so sweet," Prentiss added.

"I think you may have landed the best woman out there," Garcia agreed. "After me of course. But that still makes her pretty darn great."

Everyone laughed.

"Well I have to say Reid, you're obviously very happy with Annabel, and I couldn't be happier for you."

"Thanks Hotch."

"So, she the one?" Will asked.

Before Spencer could answer, Annabel came back.

**I know you're going to hate me for this, but I have so much coursework I have no time to finish! I will be able to write part two of Annabel meeting the team within the next few weeks. I PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE I will never make you wait this long for a chapter again!**

**I love you all (even though I suck)**

**Until the next chapter! xxxxxxxx **


	17. Hi guys

Hi guys

I know I've been away for freaking ever, so now I'm finally making my indefinite hiatus official. I love fanfiction; I feel it has helped me to really progress over the years. But I'm working on some original stuff right now! I'm hoping to self publish soon! The novella I'm working on is about two young guys on a cancer ward. I think it's coming along really well.

If you're interested in the book and you want to support me and keep updated (and that would really mean a lot guys) then please follow me on twitter (CristinaDesuke) or tumblr (desukelove) I hope to see you guys there! Wish me luck! xxx


End file.
